Phoenix (Mega Walls)
Phoenix is a Mythic type class on Hypixel Mega Walls. Phoenix (Ranged, Support) Cleansing Flames: When arrows from a fully charged bow strike your enemies, they turn into fireballs which deal 2 damage to nearby enemies and heal 8.0 HP to nearby allies. Any players healed will gain speed 1. Duration: 10-30 seconds. This ability is activated by left clicking your bow. The ability deals 2 damage to enemies within a three block radius and heals all allies within a three block radius by 8 health. Every time you successfully hit an enemy with an arrow shot from your bow, you gain 10 energy. You do NOT gain energy when you hit enemies with your sword. Inferno: Shooting an enemy with a fully drawn bow will heal teammates within a five block radius of that enemy for 100%-150% of the damage dealt and heal yourself for half of that. Notably, this ability has a 25 second cooldown. This ability allows you to partially make up for the lack of healing potions you get from your kit. It will also help your team win large-scale fights, as your teammates will effectively be fighting with a couple of hearts more of health than their opponents. Resurrection: Gain an extra respawn for yourself and any teammates within a 15 block radius for 30-60 seconds after your wither dies. No respawn buffs for this respawn. This ability will make it easier to survive any initial rushes by other teams right after your wither has died. It effectively gives you a second chance at making it to a safer area when your wither dies. Molten Lava: When mining iron ore you have a 3%-6% chance to spawn a special chest which contains a 5 second splash Regeneration II potion. This gathering talent allows you to further make up for the lack of healing given to you by your kit. It can allow you to win more melee fights than would seem possible given your lack of melee based abilities. A 5 second Regeneration II potion will heal 5 health. While that may not seem like much, when you realize how much damage people take while drinking their health pots, it becomes clear how effective the potions are. Kit: Level 1: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x2 Level 2: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x2 + Potion of Regen II (0:05) Level 3: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x2 + Potion of Regen II (0:10) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) Level 4: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x3 + Potion of Regen II (0:20) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) Level 5: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x3 + Potion of Regen II (0:20) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) + Iron Chestplate (Unbreaking X) Level 6: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x3 + Potion of Regen III (0:09) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) + Iron Chestplate (Unbreaking X) + Iron Leggings (Unbreaking X) Level 7: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x4 + Potion of Regen III (0:14) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) + Iron Chestplate (Unbreaking X) + Iron Leggings (Unbreaking X) Level 8: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x4 + Potion of Regen III (0:19) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) + Iron Chestplate (Unbreaking X, Protection I, Projectile Protection I) + Iron Leggings (Unbreaking X, Protection I, Projectile Protection I) Level 9: Bow (Infinity I, Unbreaking X) + Arrow + Cooked Salmon x4 + Potion of Regen III (0:24) + Iron Sword (Unbreaking X) + Iron Chestplate (Unbreaking X, Protection II, Projectile Protection I) + Iron Leggings (Unbreaking X, Protection II, Projectile Protection I) Category:Mega Walls classes Category:Work in Progress Category:Mega Walls